New love new trouble
by TheGrangerDanger
Summary: Harry and Hermione are in their 4th year at Hogwarts. They both have feelings for each other but don't want to tell the other about it. When Hermione gets asked out by Victor Krum to the Yule Ball and she says yes because Harry hadn't asked her yet. Harry gets really jealous and trys to win Hermione back, while Hermione thinks Harry still loves Ginny she keeps distance from him ...
1. The new students

Authors note:

I am very proud to present my first fanfiction to you. I worked really hard on it and I will be uploading chapters every Week from now on (except I have school work to do). I would be happy if you left a review and told me how you liked the story.

 **All Characters and settings in this story do not belong to me. They are property of the gorgeous author J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 1: The new students

It was the first evening of the 4th year in Hogwarts. All the houses inclusive Hermione, Harry and Ron sat at their table waiting for Dumbledore to start his speech.

"Now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see Hogwarts has been chosen..."Dumbledore already started when the janitor Mr Filch rushed in clumsily and tells something to Dumbledore. " What was that?" Harry giggles at the sight of the way the janitor ran up the aisle. "I don't know." Ron replies giggling as well. While Hermione just sat there staring down at her cup. Harry new that there was something wrong with Hermione. "Hermione! Are you alright?" he turned himself to face her. When Hermione didn't even stir and continued staring at her cup filled with pumpkin juice he carefully waved his hand infront of her blank face and tried once more. "Hermione?" Still no response. "Hermione! Anybody home? Can you hear me?" he carefully pushes Hermione's shoulder and she suddenly perked up. "Uhh. Huh? Ermmm are you talking to … me?" Hermione the normally so clever and all knowing girl asked incredulously sitting up. She pointed her index finger at her chest. Harry sighed loudly and sat properly. He held out a finger at her. " What's wrong? There must be something wrong, because first, I haven't heard you say even a single word since this afternoon. Second…" Harry examined her to check her reaction. "You are really, really insensitive. I've waved my hand infront of you face and you didn't even blink. Now what-is wrong with you Hermione? And DON'T even try to say nothing's wrong because I've known you since three years now and you're my best friend Hermione." Harry said in a very compassionated voice but before Hermione could say something Mr Filch ran out of the great hall again and Dumbledore picked up his words again.

"So Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event. The tri-Wizard tournament. Now for those of you who do not know, the tri-wizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single contestant is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen you **stand-alone**. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted, but more of that later. For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress Madam Maxime." Everyone turned around when pretty young ladies dressed in blue danced up the aisle and released butterflies into the air. When they bowed everyone applauded except of the girls who had looks of jealousy in their faces. After the girls a really tall woman walked down the aisle, greets Dumbledore and finally sits down. After everyone was seated again Dumbledore started to talk once more. "And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master Igor Karkaroff."

The door flung open and a series of older boys walked up the aisle brandishing bo staffs, twirling them around and periodically stabbing them into the ground with a spark effect.

"Blimey it's Victor Krum" Ron says in disbelief as the 17 year old Quiddich world champion walks past him. Hermione spotted Victor Krum. He walked passed her and while he did that she saw him trip a little bit over his cloak because he didn't look where he was walking. Harry noticed that and balls his fist until his knuckles turn white. He was had started to develop feelings for her since their last year. _I don't like the way that pumpkin head Victor looks at Hermione._ A smile of satisfactory hushed over his face because Hermione's attention towards that Victor didn't last more than two seconds. _Oh Hermione_ Harry thought letting out sigh _I wish I could tell you what I feel for you but yeah we're just best friends in your eyes so I'll never be able to tell you my real feelings_. "Hermione? Please would you just tell me what's wrong with you. I'm really worried." Harry said but he just left that statement there standing in the room. _You Moron! I love you Harry! I started to love you since you saved my life from that mountain troll. That's my "problem" and I just can't stand it anymore but I don't know how to tell you_ Hermione thought.

In the great hall, after the Durmstrangs went to their seats everyone was still impressed but frightened at the same because of the powerful appearance of the boys. Igor Karkaroff was welcomed by Dumbledore and everyone started their dinner. Once everyone was finished and started eating dessert Dumbledore stood up and raised his hands once more to start talking.

"Your attention please! I would like to say a few more words. Eternal glory, that is what awaits the student who wins the tri-wizard tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks. For this reason the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the department of international magic cooperation Mister Bartimus Crouch."

Suddenly thunder roars overhead and rain began leaking trough the roof so the crowd started screaming. A strange man suddenly stood in the doorway. He casted some spells and sealed the roof. The crowd stopped to scream again.

Obviously surprised Ron said " Bloody hell! it's Mad-Eye Moody." Harry looked at him confused and asked " Alastor Moody? The aura." "He was a catcher. Half the cells in Azkaban are full thanks to him. He's supposed to be mad as a hatter though these days." Ron explained to Harry's questioning look.

"My old friend" Dumbledore says greeting his old friend. " That stupid roof" Moody says to Dumbledore turning away drinking something. " What do you think he is drinking?" Ron asked. " I don't know but I don't think it's pumpkin juice" Harry replies still watching Moody trust less.

Bartimus Crouch stepped forward and started speaking " After much deliberation the ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the tri-wizard tournament. This decision is final." The crowd booing and complaining interrupted Barty. " What? Why? That is so unfair. Why can't we be part of the tournament? Just because it's too dangerous?" Ron complains. Hermione said nothing and was just staring at Harry, which was trying to convince Ron that it was better that way. "Mate! The tri-wizard tournament is only for people at the age of 17 because it is one of the most dangerous tournaments in the wizarding world! Ever heard of that? Some tasks could even kill you. Can't they Hermione?" He asked turning to face his friend in hope he could get a glimpse. Hermione's face was empty and she seemed as if she was staring at something nobody else could see. _Oh Harry!_ Hermione cried on the inside by how worried Harry was about a second she thought to see sadness in his eyes but it didn't last for a second because he started talking again. "Hermione? Hermione!" Harry whispered over to her direction. "Hermione, can I have a word with you outside?" Hermione stood up and walked outside the great Hall behind Harry.

When they were outside Harry stopped at one of the benches and turned around. Harry just couldn't bare it anymore. " Okay Hermione. What's wrong with you? I see that you maybe didn't want to talk about it when everyone else was there but now we're alone so.. " He said cupping her chin with his hands. To his surprise she had watery eyes. _Nooo what is wrong with you Hermione! I don't want to see you cry. You're way to beautiful to cry. What can I do to make you feel better_ "God Hermione what is it?" he asked worried. _Harry! Can't you see it. I love you! I've always watched your Quiddich practice, I've always wanted you to do good on exams so I studied with you and I don't understand why you never noticed_ Hermione cried inwardly but didn't even think about telling him the truth because she could ruin their friendship with that. When Harry's eyes met hers full of concern and another emotion she couldn't believe he actually had for her, ( hmm. Oh Hermione why don't you see that it's love he is feeling for you ugh zoo frustrating haha) Hermione couldn't resist it any longer. She rushed forward and hugged Harry, crying out all the pain she had stored up for so long now. She was forced to watch other girls hit on Harry. She had been forced to know that Harry had feelings for Ginny at the beginning of the last year and all of that. Harry could hear her quiet sobs and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. "Oh Hermione" Harry whispered never wanting to let go of her any more. _I wish I could just tell you everything but if you don't feel the same for me our friendship will be awkward or ruined_ Harry thought with deep sadness wrapping his heart apart. Hermione just couldn't stop crying. She just loved Harry so much and she didn't know how to tell him. "H-harry" Hermione started sobbing into his shoulder. I have to tell him. I just have to otherwise my heart will break completely" I can't stand it any more…" Harry heard Hermione say...

What will Hermione tell Harry? And will she be able to tell him? If you want to find out stay tuned and don't forget to leave a review. PS: If you have suggestions to make then just tell me in the review and I will try to put it in the story. See you next time your ChippedCookie 


	2. Accidents

**Important:**

 **So I forgot to tell you that in this story Voldemort has already been defeated by Dumbledore and all the Horcruxes were destroyed.**

Authors note:

So this is my second chapter for `New love new trouble'

I hope you like it and don't forget to review.

 **All the characters and settings do not belong to me. They are all property of the gorgeous and adorable J.K. Rowling**

Chapter 2: Accidents

Hermione's sobbing got quieter.

"Harry look," she said struggling for words.

"Oh my god. I act like a small child." She said embarrassed of herself. "Nothing of this is childish." Harry said breathing in the rose like smell of Hermione's slightly curled hair. _I bet if I had whatever it is Hermione has I would be acting the same_ he thought.

 _Hermione! Please notice me!_ That was Harry's deepest despaired

as he held her in his arms waiting for her to catch up with what she had planed to say again.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione said, " Thank you for everything."

"Only for you" Harry answered with a voice full of devotion. He could feel Hermione's head burry itself into his shoulder. " Harry you know all this time I was afraid to tell you that…" she started mumbling into his neck when the doors to the great hall flung open and all the students including Ron came out. When Ron reached Harry and Hermione they broke apart immediately. " Oh uhm…" Ron stumbled brushing bright red. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No it's fine. We're fine." Harry replied looking at Hermione who took a deep breath and avoided Ron's glimpse. " Well then.." Ron started talking again. "Dumbledore said that he will pick the names from the goblet on Wednesday. And that Moody will be our new defence against the dark arts teacher." "Okay. Do you have any idea who want's to sign up as a Hogwarts student in the contest?" Harry asked still looking at Hermione. " I don't know but I heard that Cedric Diggory want's to compete."

" Who is Cedric Diggory?" Harry questioned Ron.

"Oh he is a student from Huffelpuff. You maybe have seen him already. He is that tall boy with ginger hair and that pale face. He also plays Quiddich as the Huffelpuff seeker" Ron answered already starting to walk catching up with Luna.

"Oh I know who you mean. I bet he will be picked as a contestant." Harry answered to Ron who wasn't even listening anymore.

Harry turned to Hermione. " Hermione? I think right now is not the right timing for you to tell me what you had planned to. I would kill to hear what you wanted to say to me but we will be killed by Snape if we don't proceed to our beds right now."

" Uhm you're right." Hermione said dashed. Harry started to walk already when he turned around noticing Hermione taking a deep breath staring to the ground. He couldn't see that she tried not to cry.

Harry walked back to her and said "We will find a time for you to tell me everything you want but if we don't leave now Snape will take away 100 points from Gryffindor for being outside of bed that late."

He grabbed her hand carefully and they walked hand in hand not saying a word to each other to their homeroom.

The next morning there was a Quiddich game. Slytherine against Gryffindor. It was pouring outside but the game would still be played. Harry was still in bed when suddenly a pillow was smashed into his face. "Bloody hell Harry. The game starts in five minutes. Get dressed. Breakfast will be skipped." Ron said already dressed in his uniform. Harry could barely open his eyes.

"What game Ron?" Harry asked still half asleep and indignant by the fact that Ron had really slapped a pillow into his face.

"It's the season's first game and it decides whether or not we play this year or not!" he said as if it was obviously. _The game right, I wonder where Hermione is._ Harry thought closing his eyes again.

"The game!" Harry jumped up and ran around the room gathering his things. "Ron? Have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked trying to sound as if it was a normal question.

"She already went to the field five minutes ago and asked where you were." He answered while passing on the protective gears to Harry.

"Ready?" Ron asked when Harry was finally dressed.

"Let's go mate." Harry answered. The two boys rushed through the school building.

When they came to the field the game barely had started. Harry jumped onto his Firebolt while Ron flew to his position infront of the rings. The rain had drained Harry's hair within a few seconds. Harry could not really concentrate on the game because he was looking for Hermione on one of the stands. But he couldn't find her because he got interrupted.

"Something wrong Potter?" Harry could hear Draco hear which was hovering on his Nimbus 2001 beside him. His blonde hair was dripping wheat and was hanging in his face just like Harrys.

"No" Harry just said in the moment he had spotted the golden Snitch. He quickly flew away.

Draco got angry because he couldn't intimidate Harry so he cached up with him and tried to push him from his broom. Harry looked around still chasing the Snitch. Draco pushed him a few more times but Harry didn't loose his balance.

Hermione as wheat as a poodle could see that Draco was not playing fair. He repeatedly pushed down Harry and tried to bring him out of his balance. The two seekers were barely 6 feet over the ground. Draco was now infront of Harry and almost had the Snitch when Harry flew past him with his way faster Firebolt.

In that moment the Gryffindor team scored 50 to 10 against Slytherine. _Potter!_ Draco thought and pulled the end of Harry's broom.

Hermione saw horrified that Harry's broom crashed into the ground and broke. The poor boy flew another 10 feet through the air and crashed against one of the pillars of the three rings. "Haha Potter" Draco laughed mischievously flying away. The crowd screamed terrified.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed on top of her lungs. She ran down onto the field not caring about all the players almost flying into her, continuing their game. She kneelt beside Harry. He was lying on his side not moving. "Oh my god Harry" Hermione cried turning Harrys head. Blood flowed over his closed eyes coming from a huge wound on his temple

"Harry!" she whispered knowing she wouldn't get an answer. She took his head and laid it into her lap. She stroke his hair shaking because of the shock and also because the rain had drained her clothes. It barely had 10° Celsius. "Please Harry. Wake up. PLEASE" she whispered with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Hermione! Careful!" were the last words Hermione heard Ron screaming because in the next moment everything around her was black.

When Hermione opened her eyes she couldn't see clearly at first. But when she had blinked a few times her sight got clearer. She was lying in a bed in the hospital wing. Then she remembered everything that had happened. The Quiddich game, Harry being injured and then the terrifying scream of Ron. _What happened? Where is Harry? I have to see him. Is he okay?_ All these thoughts went through Hermione's mind making her jump up immediately.

But directly after, Hermione fell to the cold ground. That was when she realized that her head was pounding painfully. She touched her head but shrugged back when a wave of pain went through her body. _What?_ Hermione thought irritated when she heard a familiar deep voice. "Miss Granger you have to go to bed again." An old man with a long white beard and long white hair stood infront of her. It was Dumbledore. " What happened to me? Where is Harry?" she said still trying to deal with her pounding head. " Mr Potter is uhm.. I'll tell you later. But you have been hit by a Bludger when you tried to help Mr Potter after his accident. You have a sever concussion so you have to rest until you are better." He said helping her get in bed again. Before she could say something again she saw black again. Hermione had suffered a relapse because of her sever concussion earlier in the day.

Six days after the incident in the Hospital wing Hermione was dismissed from the hospital. She was not allowed t

o visit Harry because he was in a really bad condition. In fact he had been in a coma for three days. She was sitting in the last five minutes of potions class when Professor Snape asked

"Miss Granger" as he noticed that Hermione was obviously not paying attention to what he had said. "What is Felix Felicis? And what is it also known as?" He asked with a challenging glimpse. Hermione didn't know because her mind had been with Harry since the beginning of class.

" I don't know Professor" she answered ashamed. Snape acted surprised but obviously was not.

" Well then, what does powdered root of asphodel which is added to an infusion of wormwood make?" He asked but Hermione still didn't know.

"I don't know that" she whispered looking down.

"Miss Granger, you should be ashamed of yourself. You are a shame for the whole Gryffindor house" He said looking at her with a dark sight.

"Felix Felicis is a magical potion that makes the drinker lucky for a period of time, during which everything they attempt **will** be successful. It is also known as Liquid Luck." He said staring down at her and added "Living Death is a very powerful sleeping potion that can be made by adding powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood."

Hermione carefully looked up to see if Snape was still standing in front of her and to her assessment he still was. And he was still not finished humiliating her when he asked, " Well if you obviously don't know the answer to the questions I just asked you, this one should be more easier. What does a Polyjuice do?" he asked. The whole class was now staring at Hermione to answer that easy question.

Hermione was deeply humiliated because she should no the answer but she just shook her head with tears in her eyes as a sign that she didn't know the answer.

"Well Miss Granger a polyjuice potion is a potion that allows the drinker to assume the form of someone else" Snape said dismissive as he looked around the room, seeing the other students writing down what he had just said. " Class, this is a very good example right here of a student," Snape started saying pointing a finger at Hermione which had finally started crying quietly " A student, that " but he couldn't finish because someone interrupted him.

" Stop it! You can't do that to her. She's already crying" a determined but weak voice from the classroom entrance said. The whole class turned around and right after there was a loud bang of something hitting the floor.

Sooo this is the second chapter. I guess it is obvious who protected Hermione from Snape but if you don't know it yet and want to know how the story continues stay tuned till next weak. Hope you liked it and I would be happy if you wouldn't forget to review.

Sincerely ChippedCookie


	3. Recovery

Authors note:

Because the other chapter ended so suddenly I decided to post the third chapter earlier. I hope you enjoy this chapter of the story and as always I'd be happy about a few Reviews from your side

 **All the characters and settings do not belong to me. They belong to the gorgeous and adorable author J.K. Rowling**

Chapter 3: Recovery

Hermione turned around.

"Harry!" she said in shock and ran to him. He had fallen to the ground and now sat there leaning against the doorframe moaning in pain. She quickly dried her tears and swept the memory of what had just happened away. "Are you okay?" Harry asked with closed eyes.

"God Harry you look terrible." She said as she noticed that he had gotten stitches on his temple and had a mouse.

"I am fine. Thank you" Hermione answered Harry, helping him to stand up. " But you're not. Why aren't you in the hospital wing?" she asked sitting him on one of the benches. Snape stood in the back of the room and just watched the whole situation as the other students started leaving for their next class.

" I had to see you." He said with a small smile but that didn't last long because he got interrupted with another groan of pain.

" What can I do Harry? I don't want to see you in such pain!" she demanded desperate while stroking his face with the back of her hand.

"Nothing. Just be here with me." Harry answered weakly grabbing the hand with which she stroke his face. Hermione started blushing and moved closer to him.

"For gods sake Mr Potter!" The two of them were interrupted by Professor McGonagall as she entered the room. " You were not to leave the hospital wing until next week Mr Potter" she said anxious walking towards Harry. "Sor-Ugh" Harry tried to say guilty but he was interrupted by another stroke of pain going through his whole body.

"Professor! Can't you give him something against his pain?" Hermione asked rashly seeing Harry's state becoming worse every minute.

"That's exactly the problem." Professor McGonagall said looking at Harry.

"None of the Painkillers we've tried seem to appeal." She said trying to help Harry stand up but he couldn't stand up. Instead he collapsed in a heap.

"Wait!" Hermione demanded before Harry could slump to the ground once more, seeming to have realized something. When she took Harry's arm and placed it around her shoulders Harry seemed to gain some strength. He let out another groan of pain. " It's going to be fine Harry" She whispered while starting to drag him with lots of effort to the hospital wing. _God! Harry! Why do you have to be so heavy_ she thought to herself being angry for the first time that Harry had that much muscle mass.

 _No Hermione let me down I am way to heavy for you_ Harry though but couldn't say something because another wave of pain went through his body. For the rest of the way he tried as hard as he could to reduce his weigh on Hermione.

When the three finally reached the hospital wing, the nurse was already waiting for them.

"Lay Mr Potter on this bed" the nurse said pointing at the first bed. It had a lot of "Get well soon" cards on a table beside it but Harry didn't seem to have read them jet.

Hermione laid Harry carefully on his bed. "Thank you" Harry said so quiet barely no one could understand except of Hermione.

"Ms Granger, you will be exempt of your other classes for today not only because your grades are still very good but also to give Mr Potter some company." Professor McGonagall said leaving the wing. The nurse had placed a chair beside the bed of Harry for Hermione to sit on.

" Thank you" Hermione said sitting down on the chair. Harry seemed to be asleep when Harry watched him but then she could hear him whisper her name. "Hermione?" he asked.

"Shh Harry. I'm here." Hermione said leaning on the bed and grabbing Harry's shaking hand. He let out a quiet sigh and leaned his head into her direction.

"Hermione there is something I need to tell you" He said struggling for the correct words.

"Harry. The right time will come for you to tell me what you want to but right now you have to rest." Hermione whispered softly stroking his hand with her thump. After a while Harry fell into a deep sleep under the constant strokes of Hermione soft thump on his hand.

Hermione had watched Harry for a few hours now when she noticed that he had fallen into a fitfully sleep. His head turned from one side to the other and he mumbled the words

"No don't hurt her!" over and over again.

"Harry. Shh shh. It's okay I am here. No one is getting hurt" Hermione said to him holding his head with one hand while coaming through his hair with her fingers. Harry instantly stopped mumbling and Hermione could see his body relax again. _Don't hurt her!_ Were the words Hermione heard over and over again until she finaly fell asleep on the side of Harry's bed.

"Hermione! Harry!" Ron shouted through the hospital wing running to the bed where his best friends started waking up. Hermione had not slept very well that night. She had woken up several times, calming down Harry, which was having nightmares.

"What is it Ron?" Hermione said complaining, sitting up in her chair. She had dark circles around her eyes.

"I haven't seen one of you since the Quiddich match." He said pulling a chair beside Harry's bed. "How are you mate?" He asked Harry which opened his eyes. To Hermione's astonishment the wound on Harry's temple had healed and his mouse was gone completely. He also seemed to look way better then the day before despite the fact that he was tired.

"I'm feeling better" Harry said yawning then turning to Hermione.

"Thank you for everything" he said taking her hand intertwining their fingers. Hermione blushed and said a quiet "Your welcome". Ron looked at them irritated and then started talking again "So guys, Dumbledore has left a week ago but he will be picking the champions names from the goblet tomorrow right after he comes back." Ron said. "Who put their names into the goblet already?" Harry asked interested. " I saw Cedric put his name in. Then there is Fleur Delacour, Angelina Johnson, Victor Krum.." Ron continued when Luna Lovegood entered the Hospital wing.

"Ron!" She said as she walked towards him. "Luna!" Ron said standing up blushing.

"It's okay Ron" Hermione said as Ron gave her a questioning look if he could leave. When Ron had left Hermione turned towards Harry who was staring at her. "What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing. You're just really beautiful." He said out of nowhere. "Uhm, thanks." Hermione said standing up blushing. In that moment McGonagall entered the hall. "Ahh Mr Potter. You are fine again." She said not surprised about Harry's quick recovery. " Yes I am well up again" Harry said standing up.

"If that is so," she said " I guess both of you have a potions class to attend."

" Yes professor" Harry and Hermione said at the same time smiling.

After Potions class the news that Dumbledore had come back, went through the whole school. Shortly after all the students were gathered in the great Hall. Hermione saw the goblet with the age line around. It was still burning with blue flames. She sat close beside Harry when Dumbledore started talking.

"Your attention please" he shouted.

After all the Students had stopped talking he dimmed the lights and went to the goblet. The flames turned red and when the first peace of paper came out of the goblet a murmur went through the crowd. "The Dursmstrang champion is Viktor Krum." Dumbledore said and the students applauded. As Victor walked towards Dumbledore he looked at Hermione like the first time he had seen her. Hermione looked away because she blushed a little.

After Victor had placed himself beside Barty Crouch Dumbledore picked another name from the goblet.

"The Beauxbaton champion is Fleur Delacour." All the students applauded and Fleur had a large grin on her face when she stood beside Barty Crouch.

When the crowd was quiet again Dumbledore picked the last name from the goblet. "Now last but not leas the Hogwarts champion." As he read the paper his face got serious.

"Harry Potter!" he shouted through the crowd. Hermione couldn't believe it. Harry had had no chance to put his name into the goblet.

"What?" Harry whispered confused turning around looking into Hermione's worried eyes.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore shouted again and everyone looked for Harry.

"You have to go Harry" Hermione said pushing Harry forward.

When Harry walked up the aisle everyone looked at him with a disgusted face because the thought he had "cheated". But before Harry reached Dumbledore, Barty Crouch started saying something. "This boy…"

 **This is the third chapter. I hope you liked it and please review. I posted it earlier only for you so I hope you liked it and stay tuned until next time.**

 **ChippedCookie**


End file.
